thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zira (Hueyslinger's Fanfics)
"Face it, Kion. The way I see it, the Pridelands are as good as destroyed already with you and your father in charge." -Zira to Kion in A Hyena's Tale Ch. 10. Zira is a female Lioness and an antagonist in Hueyslingers War of the Pridelands Trilogy, first appearing in A Hyena's Tale'' ''as one of the two Secondary antagonists. Background Zira was the closest to Scar than any other Lioness in the Pridelands. When he was defeated by his nephew Simba, the younger Lion rose up and became the new King. Zira told him that he could not be king, because her youngest cub, Kovu, was chosen by Scar before his death to be the next in line. When Simba told her that Scar was never the true king, ZIra became furious and attacked him. With Simba emerging victorious, he banished her, her family, and all those loyal to her from the Pridelands. At one point, Zira faced off against Django, a Komodo Dragon. The battle ended with Zira severing the reptiles tail, causing Django to vow revenge. At one point, Zira took over a watering hole that belonged to Jasiri, a young Hyena and the leader of her own clan. This was only a plan to bring Simba's son, Kion, to the Outlands and persuade him to join her side. She even taught him how to make rain. When learning of her true intent, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blast her and her Pride to the Termite mounds. A Hyena's Tale (Fanfic) Zira, along with her children, are brought to the Outlands Volcano by Ushari. When he brings them in, Scar's ghost appears from the Lava, igniting Zira's long lost joy. Scar explains that he has a plan to take the Pridelands back from Simba and to stop the Lion Guard. Soon, two of Scar's other followers, Reirei and Kiburi, return from a failed mission where they were supposed to take over Ukuni Woods. After introducing them to the newcomers, Scar tells them his new plan. The next day, he sends The Outsiders, Jackals, Crocodiles, Vultures, and Kenge to attack the Pridelands. First, Zira has Kovu and her followers scare Thurston's herd and make them Stampede, catching the Lion Guard's attention. Then the Lioness steals the Bakora Staff of the Royal Mjuzi, Rafiki, and takes it to the Outlands. Kion gives chase and confronts her. Zira begins to taunt Kion on how he is sometimes unable to control his roar, and calls him and his father weak and pathetic. Having enough, Kion unleashes a dark, Powerful roar that misses Zira and destroys Jasiri's home, nearly killing Wema and Tunu and injuring Tombie. Zira then leaves the Staff and flees. Zira is then seen sitting next to Kiburi and Reirei, listening to Shupavu and Njano give a report to Scar about Leopards and Komodo Dragons forming an alliance in the Backlands. Although she feels confident they wouldn't stand a chance against the Army of Scar, Scar tells her that they would be very dangerous to their conquest, and sends them to eliminate them. The next day, as fire engulfs Mirihi Forest, Zira faces off against the Backlanders, mainly Jasiri and Django. As the Dragon confronts them on their last meeting, Zira merely shrugs it off as no big deal, infuriating her. Later on, the Outlanders are washed away when Janja and his clan release a Cavern lake on the fires. Scar Snout, the Giant Komodo Dragon king, orders them to leave the Backlands, refusing to allow them to take his land. Not wishig to fight anymore and scared of Scar Snout, Zira and the rest of the Army of Scar flee back to the Outlands. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Hueyslinger Category:Original Characters Category:Lionesses Category:Lions Category:A Hyena’s Tale Category:Hueyslinger's Characters